Can You Lie Next To Her
by GentlyRiseAndSoftlyCall
Summary: "It wasnt right. He told himself it was wrong. It had to be; something in his mind told him he shouldnt be doing this. But something inside his chest burst forth, screaming that it was the only thing he was truly sure of." Daryl/Carol smutty oneshot.


_Can You Lie Next To Her_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to The Walking Dead, nor any banjo-ridden song by Mumford & Sons.  
_

_Pairing: Daryl/Carol_

_Summary: It wasnt right. He told himself it was wrong. It had to be; something in his mind told him he shouldnt be doing this. But something inside his chest burst forth, screaming that it was the only thing he was truly sure of. Daryl/Carol smutty oneshot._

_Rating: M for shameless smut and foul mouthedness.  
_

_Unnecessarily Long Author's Note: Hi hello. In case you didnt know, dear reader, my name is Melanie. I would ramble on about all my adventures here in Canada, but I shant. Anyhoodle. I know that this song doesnt pertain to the subject matter of this fic, but I was having some feels and just let my writing do the emotional flailing. I was intending on doing a multichapter Daryl/OC song!fic for White Blank Page (the song the title is taken from, in case you have no idea what I'm talking about) but instead it turned into a Daryl/Carol oneshot. How bout that. This is also my first attempt at smut, so be gentle with me, Watson.  
_

_Anyhoodle.  
_

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, and if you left a review I would greatly appreciate it. Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you laughed at, what you showed your dog, etc. They help me improve, and keep me writing! Who knows ... I might just continue this ... Winkwink nudgenudge blackmail.  
_

_Kisses and cumshots,  
_

_Melanie  
_

* * *

"Tell me now, where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?"

It wasnt right. He told himself it was wrong. It had to be; something in his mind told him he shouldnt be doing this. But something inside his chest burst forth, screaming that it was the only thing he was truly sure of. As he held her in his arms within the prison cell, her soft breath warm against his neck as she nestled closer to him; he couldnt take his mind off of how far they'd come. He took the responsibility of finding her daughter, she tended to him when he was injured. he saved her life, she saved his soul.

The bitter part of his mind reminded him that he couldnt save her daughter. Relived the conversation they'd had when he snapped at her; yelling at her that she should have been there to protect her. He shook the memories away, tightening his arms around her waist and burying his face in her short hair. He scrunched his eyes shut, breathing in the scent that was pure, beautiful, and wonderfully Carol.

Daryl wished they could stay this way forever; wrapped up physically, mentally, and emotionally within each other. It had gotten to the point where he couldnt focus with whatever job Rick told him to get done, until he knew she was safe. And it was driving him mad.

He'd never weakened himself to care for someone that wasnt his family before, and it scared him. It scared him that he cared so much, and that he had cared for her for so long before fully realizing it. It scared him how weak she was, yet strong and a fighter. It scared him how easily she could be broken. It scared him that he could be the one to break her. The fact that she had broken through his wall, and touched his heart ... That scared him more than anything.

* * *

He remembers the night everything between them shifted. The first time they made love. It was the night he found her within the many winding corridors of the prison. he had been so sure she was dead; he'd lost all hope of ever finding her alive. Yet there she was; bloody and weak, but breathing. It was possibly one of the best moments of his life. The pure relief that radiated from him was near blinding.

_Alive. Alive. She's alive._

His mind could barely comprehend any other thought as his eyes stayed trained on her face. he quickly checked to make sure she was alright before reaching sown and holding her in his arms. A small thought in the back of his mind noted how skinny she'd become.

He stood, Carol's arms wrapped around his neck as he made the journey back to the cell block they called home. For a long time, neither said a word. Daryl was too focused on holding her just the right way; if he held her too tight, she might crumble delicately in his arms. But at the same time, he wanted to crush her slight frame into him; melding them into the same person.

Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

...

What?

"The fuck you apologizin' for?" He asked roughly.

Carol closed her eyes and shuddered delicately. Jesus, everything about her was delicate. "For making you come and find me. You shouldnt have. I'm not worth it."

He scoffed. "You should be apologizin' fer makin' me worry. Damn woman..."

She smiled fleetingly, before her face fell into a neutral expression once more. "You worried about me?"

"...Well, one of us got to," Daryl replied with a shrug. Carol tightened her grip around his neck, turning her head to look up at him.

"Thank you for coming to save me. That's twice now. I dont know how to thank you."

Daryl felt heat creep up his neck. "I'm sure you'll think of sumthin'," he replied quietly.

They didnt talk the rest of the day.

* * *

After Carol had had some rest on her cot, met Asskicker and reunited with the rest of the group, she slept for a few good hours. Daryl couldnt blame her; he couldnt fathom her being able to get any kind of rest in that closet.

He kept close to her cell, watching her as she slept and making sure nobody woke her. Anyone who ventured too close for Daryl's comfort were awarded with a raised eyebrow and a menacing stance from the young Dixon. If Carol had been awake, he was sure she would have laughed.

He couldnt sit still, so he paced around the front of her cell, watching and waiting. He wanted to be the first face she saw when she woke up. he couldnt pinpoint why, he just felt something within him that told him that was what needed to be done.

So he waited.

* * *

The sun had just begun to set when Carol woke up. Her muscles were sore and she could feel a headache coming on, but otherwise she felt perfectly fine, thank you very much. She couldnt understand why people -Daryl- were fussing over her so much. As she got up from her cot, washed her face, changed her clothes, and had a bite to eat, people -Daryl- watched her every move. It was endearing, and also made her heart race. Did he finally understand what she'd been trying to tell him for weeks now? Either way, he was going to figure it out soon. She owed him.

* * *

After Carol had gotten reasonably more comfortable after her ordeal alone in the closet, Daryl asked her to walk with him outside.

The sun had finally set by then; the outside of the prison swathed in shadows. The light of a crescent moon lit up the sky as much as it could, touching the tops of the trees outside the prison's fence. Daryl took Carol as far from the prison as he dared; wanting privacy but not wanting to get too close to the walkers on the outside of the fence.

They walked in silence. He could tell she was comfortable with it; she was naturally a quiet woman. Once he was satisfied with their distance between the fence and prison he halted, Carol stopping beside him. She looked at him curiously, beckoning him to speak with her wide eyes. He took a breath -

"Carol. I aint good at this kinda thing - talkin' an' shit. Alls I wanted to say was that I want ya to know I'm sorry - fer everythin' I said to ya about Sophia an' all that. I just - thinkin' you were dead an' ... An' believin' it in my - my heart. Made me think, yaknow? I never said sorry fer all the shit I said to ya. And what ya said earlier - 'bout you not worth bein' found. That's bullshit. Yer the kindest woman in this group. If anyone deserves to be saved, it's you. I know tha-"

Daryl's speech was cutoff suddenly by Carol's hands reaching up to his neck, pulling him down and meeting his mouth with hers.

It was one of the times when Daryl actually opened up and spoke freely, and a part of Carol was a tad guilty for cutting him off. But she couldnt stand there silent any longer. She let her emotions and actions do the talking. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her, and she was definitely going to let him know.

His hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him as he returned the kiss. She tasted fresh as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened up quickly and willingly, moaning lightly as their tongues fought for dominance. Daryl quickly won, and he could feel her smiling into the kiss.

He pulled back slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Carol simply shrugged, continuing to smile up at him. "This has been put off far too long. I told you I would thank you for saving my life," was all she said.

Daryl quickly dove for her mouth again. She wanted him. She really wanted him. It had been a long time since he had felt wanted, and he welcomed the feeling back with open arms. Carol wove her hands in his hair as they continued to kiss roughly, Daryl's hands still gripping her waist tightly. Neither one wanted to let the other go. They both showed their raw emotion that night, openly showing each other how they truly cared about the other. Daryl was fairly sure he'd never been so emotionally free with anyone in his life. The walls around him were crumbling at Carol's every touch, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

She reached down and began to unbutton his sleeveless shirt, desperately wanting as much of their skin to touch as possible. Daryl moved his hands up her torso from her waist, taking her light shirt with him. She paused at the fourth button, lifting her hands up and breaking the kiss. Daryl pulled the shirt up and over her head, discarding the fabric in the grass nearby. He looked at her quietly, communicating with their eyes. _Is this okay?_

Carol smiled and nodded, reaching forward once again to finish unbuttoning his shift. Daryl lifted his head to the sky, staring at the heavens as he felt Carol's feather-light touch work quickly through the remaining buttons. He swallowed nervously before looking down at her, marvelling at her pale skin and slim figure. He could see her hip bones jut out slightly, the way her breast heaved as she breathed, and the shining gold wedding band on her finger. He tried not to dwell on that too much.

She finished with his shirt. He shrugged it off, throwing it in the general direction of Carol's discarded shirt. She rested her hands on his shoulders, taking a step closer. Her skin practically screamed for his to make contact; she wanted to feel him everywhere. She stepped into the circle of his arms, her hands sliding up to his neck. Daryl leaned his head down to rest in the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder. Carol moaned lightly when he bit down; he wanted to get a reaction out of her. She ran her hands down his arms and across his chest, exploring him with touch alone. It was driving him mad.

He reached his hands up her back to her bra strap, where he quickly undid the clasp. He pulled back to look Carol in the eyes; she stared right back. Pulling her hands back from his chest, she reached up to pull her bra straps down from her shoulders, removing it from her body. She let it drop to the ground as she continued to look into Daryl's eyes. He waited until she gave her approval to let him look down. Carol smiled as he gave his trademark smirk, dropping his eyes down to her chest. he was glad he didnt look right away; they were worth the wait. They were round and pert, her nipples hardened from her arousal.

Daryl let out a breath and leaned down, placing his mouth right above her right nipple, placing a gentle, teasing kiss. As soon as his mouth made contact, he could feel her shudder delicately. Straightening up, Daryl gave her a reassuring smile before reaching down to unbutton her khakis, pulling them slowly down her hips. Placing a hand on his shoulder for balance, Carol stepped out of her trainers and toed off her socks. Daryl continued to pull her trousers down and throw them at the growing pile of clothes, along with her footwear. Underneath the trousers, Carol was wearing a pair of simple black panties, ones that matched her now-discarded brassiere. Daryl took a moment to admire her. She was truly, naturally beautiful. Creamy, smooth legs connected to slim hips and an even smaller waist, creating curves he could bruise by holding on too tight. He made a mental note to try.

Carol was biting her lip, her heart racing as she watched Daryl watch her. She could feel the wetness between her legs as her arousal heightened. He did this to her. This beautiful, complex man affected her so much. And he wanted her too. She could tell by the simply things, like the way he looked at her. Also in less subtle ways, like the growing hardness she could see outlined in his trousers. She felt even more empowered when she realized she did that to him. It felt wonderful.

Thinking it was her turn, Carol dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling off his boots and socks before beginning to undo his trousers and pull them down his knees. She was growing impatient.

Daryl's heart almost stopped when she got down on her knees in front of him. She repeated the motion he did for her; pulling down his trousers and throwing them off to the side when he stepped out of them. She stared up into his eyes as her hands reached gently up once more, this time gripping the waistband of his dark, tented boxers. he swallowed loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he nodded. Carol bit her lip before pulling his boxers down. His cock all but leapt forth into the warm evening air, causing a small moan to escape Carol's throat.

She remained on the ground, leaning back onto her bum, beckoning Daryl down with a small smile. he smirked before settling himself down on his knees between her legs. Carol was lying back, her back arched and waiting for him. Daryl reached forward, grabbing her panties as she lifted her bum off the ground, aiding him in their removal. He ripped them down her legs, throwing them off to the side somewhere. he gazed lustily at her most precious spot, leaning forward to place a finger gently between her slit.

Carol moaned as she felt his finger teasing her. She bent her knees, planting her feet flat on the ground and bracing her shaking legs in preparation for what was to happen next. Daryl continued to tease as he rubbed his finger up and down, teasing each her entrance and clitoris in turn. he smirked as he felt Carol shaking beneath him, and decided to give her what she wanted. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clitoris gently, before entering her with two fingers from the opposite hand. He went slowly at first, in and out, still rubbing her clit. Carol was all but purring beneath him. His cock was hard to the point of pain, and a part of him wanted to take her now, no foreplay or gentleness involved. But he wanted to go slow with her, make her feel as good as possible, and make their first time together perfect.

He continued to finger her, his pace gradually getting faster as her moans became more breathless. he smiled to himself as he watched her claw at the ground around her. He was proud that he could make her act that way.

"Daryl," Carol moaned out his name as her legs began to tense up. A wave of pleasure washed over her as he brought her to the edge, her orgasm rocketing through her. "Oh my god, DARYL!" She called into the night, her orgasm pooling at her stomach and tightening inside her as she came on his fingers. She moaned once more before bending her shaking knees so they rested against each other. Daryl brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking Carol's juices from his damp digits. He watched as she caught her breath, gazing at the sheen of sweat all across her body. His cock throbbed at the sight of her, making him internally groan every time she breathed his name. He needed her. Now and badly.

When Carol caught her breath she sat up, leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on Daryl's mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue; it was turning her on all over again.

"Daryl," she whispered shakily. "I want you to fuck me."

If you insist.

He placed a hand between her breasts, pushing her down gently onto her back. She opened up her legs to him, and he made himself comfortable. He towered over her, leaning down to place a kiss on her collarbone. He moved his mouth down to her left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. Carol's hands knotted in his hair as he sucked and nibbled, getting her wet all over again. He could feel more than hear her moans, and realized she must be getting impatient again. Moving over to her other nipple, he gave it some attention before pulling back to look at Carol.

Her cheeks were flushed, and bright eyes were staring up at him, pleading Daryl to enter her. He leaned down to give her another kiss, his tongue teasing hers as he reached his hand down to guide his cock to her entrance.

He pulled back to look straight into her eyes as his cock slid inside; she brought her hips up to meet him, allowing him in further. They both moaned at the same time, marveling in the sensation together, and Daryl crushed his lips down on hers, revelling in the feral pleasure she brought him.

He propped himself up on his right arm, wrapping his left under Carol's shoulders, bringing her closer. Carol craned her neck to bite down playfully on his shoulder, before feathering kisses on every inch of skin she could reach. It wasnt long before they found a rhythm together; he pushed further in, she raised her hips. They worked in perfect synch; like they were meant to be lovers.

Daryl quickened his pace as he was brought closer to the precipice of orgasm, never looking away from Carol's eyes. He slid in and out faster, faster; Carol moaning in ecstasy the whole while. He gritted his teeth as he came closer still; moaning Carol's name as he fell off the edge. She bucked her hips, riding out her second orgasm as she gasped in pleasure; a moan ripping its way from Daryl's throat.

She smiled up at him, reaching a hand up to gently move the hair from his eyes.

He realized it then.

He belonged, completely, to her. His body, and his heart. Everything he saw, heard, and felt ... was Carol. And he was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

They remained in the field for the rest of the night. Sleeping on and off, talking quietly, and just holding each other. Daryl was lying on his back, Carol between his legs and resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her short hair as she ran her nails up and down his leg. He wasnt a cuddler, ever, but this felt natural.

When Carol slept, Daryl watched her. She was so calm and peaceful, it nearly broke his heart. He would run his hand down her cheek, feeling her soft skin as he became lost in thoughts of her.

When the sun started to rise, Daryl nudged her awake. She blinked her eyes a few times against the invading brightness, rubbing her face and looking questioningly up at Daryl. He merely smirked and kissed her forehead lightly. Carol stood up, Daryl following close behind. He stretched his arms up and over his head, before reaching down to run a rand along Carol's curves. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. she was sore in all the right places, and couldnt help the smile that found itself stuck to her lips.

Daryl and Carol dressed in silence, sharing a smirk when their eyes met. As soon as they were both decent, they began to walk back towards the prison. After a moment, Carol paused, turned, and started walking back the opposite way, heading towards the fence that lined the prison. When she got close enough, she took a deep breath, worked the wedding band off her finger, and threw it as hard as she could over the fence. With another breath, she turned and walked back towards Daryl. He watched her silently as she stepped up to him, smiling.

"I'm ready now," she said quietly as she offered her hand to him. He smiled down at her, reaching over to hold her hand in his.

"Let's go, girl," he told her, leaning down to kiss Carol quietly on the mouth.

Hand in hand, the hunter and the widow made their way back to the cellblock, where their family was waiting.


End file.
